Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for splinting the palm of the hand. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a splinting system that includes a firm body pressed against the palm.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99.
Injuries to fingers and hands are common and typical causes include trauma causing broken bones, strained ligaments and tendons and the like, carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive motion injury, and the like. Frequently treatment requires that the affected finger or fingers be immobilized with a splint. Treatment can also include splinting the palm to provide a means for relaxing the ligaments and tendons in the palm, which are connected at one end to various points on the fingers and at their other ends to muscles or bones in the forearm. It has been found that providing moderate pressure against the palm provides relief from pain and allows activities that would have been uncomfortable or dangerous without a palm splint, such as typing when suffering the symptoms of carpal tunnel syndrome caused by too much typing or improper typing techniques. The early stages of carpal tunnel syndrome, sometimes called repetitive motion injury, caused by other types of work, for example, certain work in meat packing, assembly line work and the like, can also be treated and the pain alleviated by a palm splint.
In other situations, a palm splint is used to restrain the fingers from curling excessively into the palm, which, particularly in older patients, can exacerbate a tendency for the tendons to shorten and which results in permanent cramping of the fingers.
Prior art splints are typically either very simple or very complex and mostly provide splinting for the fingers. Simple finger splints include, for example, straight flat wooden or metal sticks that are bound to the affected fingers.
Other simple splints are formed from bent metal, such as aluminum, and may include an elongated trough shape designed to fit more closely to the finger and may include a curved upper end designed to protect a finger tip. Foam padding may be attached to the inner surface of such a splint. This type of splint, however, is also devoted to splinting a finger without providing any support for the portions of the palm that include ligaments that run to the affected finger or fingers.
More complex splints are very complicated and have many parts, such as Lindemann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,230, Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,178 and Donohue U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,802. Lindemann ""320, for example, includes a collar applied over each finger and are connected to a forearm band by an elastic band, but there is little if any splinting effect in the palm. Gordon ""178 discloses an orthopedic glove with one or more splints affixed at selective locations to immobilize and join and/or the wrist of the hand and is designed to immobilize particular joints having arthritis, but again, there is little or no splinting in the palm area. Donohue ""802 discloses a traction system for fingers that includes a traction element under the fingers or hand. All of these devices are complex, expensive and adapted to highly specific and relatively unusual finger problems. They are not suitable for more typical strains and do nothing to support or relax the palm.
Conran, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,490, discloses a wrist brace consisting of a fitted sleeve that fits over the patient""s wrist and the lower portion of the palm and that is fastened by closing a zipper that passes lengthwise along the device down the center on the inside of the hand. The device is made of an elastic material and stiffens the wrist. It is not designed for splinting the palm.
Barber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,877, discloses a hand splint for supporting the wrist and includes a round cross section strap that passes between the thumb and first finger and crosses the palm. This device stiffens the wrist but provides no support to the palm.
The splints discussed above do not provide any splinting of the palm.
Therefore, there is a need for a palm splint system that easily provides relaxing support for the palm; that allows the force of the splint against the palm to be readily and easily adjusted; and that allows the patient full movement of the fingers.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a palm splint system that easily provides relaxing support for the palm.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a palm splint system that allows the force of the splint against the palm to be readily and easily adjusted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a palm splint system that allows the patient full range of movement of the fingers.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a solid rounded block or splint body fitted into the palm with a pad on the front and back of the splint body to provide a more comfortable feel and to absorb perspiration. The splint is fastened to the palm by a strap having hook and loop fasteners on it to permit easy adjustment of the force with which the splint is pressed against the palm. The body includes a plurality of cells that are voids. These voids reduce the mass of the splint and allow for cooling of an injection molded splint without warping.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the best mode currently known to the inventor for carrying out his invention.